Esprit du mal es tu làà ?
by Etherebenthine
Summary: Quand l'ennemi numéro un des Avengers s'invite chez soi... Que faire quand le type en question est un dieu fourbe et qu'on s'appelle Tony Stark ?
1. Esprit du mal es tu làà ?

_Fic écrite en partenariat avec Elorin. J'ai rédigé le point de vue de Tony et Elorin s'est chargée de Loki. C'est parti de nos nombreux délires, bonne lecture !_

**TONY**

C'était par une sombre nuit de pleine lune brumeuse à l'heure des méchants et du crime. Un voile noir recouvrait la ville d'un mystère impénétrable. Vos pires cauchemars hantaient vos esprits fébriles et…ah non. _Coupez_. C'était raté pour l'ambiance glauque. On ne l'a fait pas à Jarvis ; il venait d'annoncer un ciel dégagé, un temps très doux en ce début de soirée. Idéal pour une séance de vol si vous voulez mon avis, au-dessus des gratte-ciels d'une Manhattan terriblement paisible.

Iron Man s'empara de cette occasion pour tester ses nouveaux propulseurs. Pepper lui avait téléphoné alors qu'il franchissait le mur du son. Elle lui signalait qu'elle était bloquée à Washington D.C. et qu'elle prendrait le vol du matin, mais qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire, un agent du SHIELD était constamment collé à ses basques. Notre Don Juan poussa un soupir excédé avant d'abdiquer. Il avait déjà oublié la raison de ce foutu voyage d'affaire.

Il essaya de ne pas s'en formaliser. L'absence lui pesait davantage qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Trois jours sans câlin, ça devenait invivable. Cela se répercutait dans sa manière de vivre qui se dégradait au fur et à mesure. Les vieux démons resurgissaient, il ne sortait plus de son atelier, restant jour et nuit enfermé, avec pour seule compagnie une voix immatérielle, la vaisselle s'accumulait dangereusement surtout que Dummy était incapable de ranger correctement tasses de café et assiettes sans casser quelque chose au passage. C'était un aller simple vers l'incapacité à se gérer seul. Tony ne tenait pas une semaine sans Miss Potts, c'était évident.

Il retira son armure rouge et or alors que la soirée était déjà fort avancée. Pour dîner, il s'enfila un pot de crème glacée. Non, ce n'était effectivement pas dans les recommandations de sa bien-aimée, qui avait noté sur un post-it qu'il restait du poulet au curry dans le frigo.

Après d'autres heures passées à faire des réglages sur lesdits propulseurs, il décida de se mettre au lit sans enthousiasme. Jarvis l'informa qu'il était une heure du matin. Ah ? Si tôt ? Il aurait pu encore arranger le stabilisateur…Notre homme se retourna plusieurs fois avant que Morphée ne le happe. Il faisait toujours des rêves délirants comme descendre des montagnes russes à dos de chèvre. _Fun_.

Tout ce qu'il vous faut savoir, c'est que son sommeil était particulièrement agité en l'absence d'une présence amie dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. Stark enlaçait son coussin amoureusement, ô pauvre substitut de la chaleur réconfortante d'une femme.

L'horloge digitale marquait deux heures vingt du mat' lorsqu'il s'éveilla. Encore dans les vapes, il n'avait pas la notion des choses, ses sens lui jouaient des tours. Un froissement d'étoffe, une odeur de cuir, un sentiment de danger lui procurèrent quelques frissons avant-coureurs d'une menace qu'il aurait préféré prendre pour un pur produit de son imagination fertile.

Ses yeux se braquèrent sur l'individu, l'ennemi numéro un des Avengers. Il rata un ou deux battements de cœur avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas un songe débile et qui il avait en face de lui dans sa tenue d'apparat. Le super-héros poussa un cri de fillette attardée et tomba du lit, se cognant la tête contre sa table de nuit. **« Put*** d'hallucination ! »** Stark marqua un temps d'arrêt, le temps de recouvrer ses esprits, puis il se mit en position de combat.

Le torse nu et le corps revêtu d'un redoutable caleçon, il avait fière allure. Il fut tout de même rassuré de sentir le bracelet qui le reliait à son armure autour de son poignet. **« Jarvis, lumière ! »** Il fut ébloui un instant. Clignant des paupières, il aperçut la forme sinistre qui se profilait à son opposé contre le mur.

**« Monsieur, il ne vous a sûrement pas échappé que Monsieur Laufeyson est l'un des criminels les plus recherchés depuis son évasion d'Asgard.  
– Merci Jarvis, mais je crois que j'étais au courant. »**

Par un effort surhumain, Tony garda son sang-froid. La soif le taraudait et il proposa ceci à son invité : **« Je te dois un verre il me semble, Loki. »**


	2. Quand Tony rencontre Loki

_Voilà la suite écrite par Elorin en espérant qu'elle ravira les fans de Loki. _

**LOKI**

Il faisait nuit noire lorsque Loki se matérialisa dans la Tour Stark. Le froid de la nuit cherchait à s'infiltrer entre les cuirs de son vêtement, mais celui-ci résistait, la magie qui permettait à Loki de se changer en un claquement de doigts ayant déjà réparé la fêlure que Clinton lui avait infligée. Non, il faisait bon. C'était une nuit obscure, sombre, et froide. Tout ce qui plaisait à Loki.

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il aimait ou non d'aussi belles nuits étoilées. Il avait toujours été de la nuit plus que de la journée...mais toutes ces étoiles que la terre partageait avec le royaume d'Asgard lui rappelaient douloureusement ce qu'il avait cru être son foyer. Une claque en pleine tronche, comme d'habitude.

Il passa une main fatiguée dans ses cheveux noirs. Concentre-toi Loki, si tu voulais contempler le ciel étoilé, tu pouvais aussi bien le faire de ta chambre, seul ou accompagné. Il se concentra à nouveau et se téléporta une centaine de mètres plus loin, tout près de son objectif cette fois.

On n'a jamais trouvé mieux que la téléportation pour se foutre de la gueule des systèmes de sécurité. Et il n'était pas là pour une visite guidée de la fameuse Tour Stark. Il avait déjà fait connaissance avec la dalle de béton : pas de termines, solidité maximum, il pouvait en témoigner.

Ainsi, finalement, il était là. Dans la chambre d'Anthony Edward Stark, PDG de Stark Entreprises, clown et bout-en-train des Avengers, guide des vins et des bons restaus new-yorkais, et accessoirement Iron Man.

Loki se mût silencieusement dans la chambre, contournant le lit pour venir s'adosser à un mur proche. Le dieu croisa les bras pour observer patiemment l'Avenger dormir. Dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce, il ne lui trouvait rien de véritablement effrayant. Certes, de dessous son corps pulsait faiblement la lueur bleutée de ce qu'il avait incrusté dans la poitrine, mais en-dehors de cela, Iron Man endormi était bien ordinaire. Un homme, un mortel, profitant de quelques heures de sommeil dans un lit vide. Avec une tête de bienheureux débile fourré dans son coussin. C'était siiii touchant. Quel dommage cela aurait été de le réveiller en sursaut. Un vrai crève-cœur.

Heureusement pour Stark, Loki était encore à hésiter sur les moyens à employer pour le tirer du lit (Une secousse sur l'épaule ? Un baiser de bois-dormant ? Un lit brusquement renversé au sol ? Un incendie ? Un seau d'eau glacé ? Un coup de sceptre bien placé ?) et à chasser la petite voix qui lui demandait pourquoi il avait foutu les pieds ici (la petite voix sonnait assez comme Jarvis, même si Loki n'avait pas encore fait sa connaissance. Il en avait l'accent britannique et le ton mi-sévère, mi-blasé « Y a-t-il un moindre intérêt à ta présence ici ? »), quand Tony Stark s'éveilla bien gentiment de lui-même.

Il se jetait dans la gueule du loup, sans aucune préméditation. Il n'aimait pas ça, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais tant pis, après tout Stark était doué pour faire foirer ses plans, alors autant se ramener à l'improviste.

Loki s'autorisa un petit sourire en coin en voyant Stark commencer à s'agiter dans ses draps. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait éveillé ? Il n'avait pas fait beaucoup de bruit, même si des bottes et un ensemble de cuir ne sont jamais absolument silencieux. Peut-être le sixième sens Avenger, qui vous précisait lorsqu'un psychopathe vous regarde dormir sans rien dire ni être censé avoir pénétré dans vos appartements. Si c'était une soudaine envie pressante, la situation risquait de devenir embarrassante, par contre.

Mouvements sous les draps, un battement cardiaque s'accélérant que Loki pouvait presque percevoir de là où il était. Le fourbe s'attacha à rester immobile, se contentant de fixer Iron Man dont le regard se posait sur lui à travers ses paupières mi-closes, engluées par le sommeil trop bref. Il avait fière allure l'Avenger.

Le délice de Loki augmentait de secondes en secondes, alors qu'une lueur d'intelligence éclairait les yeux vitreux de Stark et que celui-ci...Tomba brutalement de son lit. _« Put*** d'hallucination ! » _

Au moins, cela eut le mérite de finir de le réveiller et de lui permettre de se tenir sur ses pattes et ...d'adopter une posture ...belligérante. Ou sexuelle. Ou ridicule. Ou… Il lui rappelait un peu Thor dans cette posture, déjà prêt au combat même endormi. A la différence que Thor, lui, dormait nu et à avec son marteau. Et qu'il était déjà un poil plus terrifiant que Stark, même au réveil. Loki eut une sorte de gloussement alors que la pièce s'éclairait sur l'ordre de Stark _« Jarvis, lumière ! » _

**« Une hallucination ? Oh, pourquoi pas un doux rêve, Stark ? » **

Le ton était jovial, faussement boudeur et déçu. Loki laissa glisser son regard de haut en bas sur Stark, comme la lumière lui permettait de mieux le voir. Il avait un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres, mais sans agressivité. Le côté invraisemblable et insolite de la situation lui plaisait, visiblement.

_« Monsieur, il ne vous a sûrement pas échappé que Monsieur Laufeyson est l'un des criminels les plus recherchés depuis son évasion d'Asgard.  
– Merci Jarvis, mais je crois que j'étais au courant. »  
_

Noooon, pour de vrai ? Loki leva un sourcil et la tête pour guetter ce qui venait d'émettre cette voix désincarnée étonnamment polie et mesurée pour deux heures du matin. Elle semblait venir de nulle part, mais Loki ne parut pas si troublé que ça. Il était magicien et avait été élevé entre Thor et Amora : des choses bizarres sorties de nulle part, il commençait à en avoir vu pas mal. Quoique, une voix désincarnée capable d'enfoncer à ce point une porte ouverte aussi largement – voire déjà dégondée – c'était pas mal. Quand il disait que les Avengers étaient entourés d'incapables.

A sa décharge, Tony réussit à rester calme. Ce miracle était presque décevant. Qu'il s'introduise de jour comme de nuit chez lui, Stark gardait le sourire et son sang-froid. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que Loki était venu, pour tester Stark et voir s'il parvenait au moins à le surprendre. Il avait réussi, mais sans aller jusqu'à lui faire faire une crise cardiaque, et à présent le Tony Stark « personnage public » reprenait le dessus. Le dieu de la malice faiblissait-il ?

_« Je te dois un verre il me semble, Loki. » _Celui-ci eut un sourire avant de se décoller du mur en haussant les épaules.

**« Il me semble aussi. C'est gentil de ta part de t'en souvenir... Tu m'invites ? »**

Son sourire sembla devenir sincère, tandis qu'il observait la chambre en désordre, comme s'il était en visite chez un ami, tout en faisant attention à ne pas brusquer Tony, à ne pas pénétrer dans sa zone de confort. Il n'était pas là pour se battre. Une...visite de courtoisie en somme. Il parut un court instant comme inquiet :

**« J'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai tiré du sommeil ? Je m'en voudrais. Un héros a besoin de repos. »**


	3. Sympathy for the devil

_N'hésitez pas à vous manifester, même par un smiley (ou en morse), si la fic vous plaît. Voici pour vous la suite._

**TONY**

Se balader en caleçon chez soi, normal.  
Se balader en caleçon alors que le déglingué qui a essayé  
de conquérir le monde s'est gentiment invité chez soi, pas normal.

**« Jarvis, attaque ! »** Stupide. Crédule. Un réflexe purement tonyesque. L'IA n'était pourvue d'aucune volonté belliqueuse. Son créateur lui avait seulement offert une philosophie pacifique. La voix immatérielle ne broncha pas. Bien sûr, Jarvis pouvait attaquer en mettant en route les systèmes de défense, mais son initiative se limitait à obéir aux injonctions de son bien-aimé maître. Et le maître en question avait lancé un ordre bien trop évasif. Tony soupira et se traita d'imbécile fini.

Son imagination fertile avait décidément fait des siennes. Le coup de la chèvre dans son rêve avait peut-être quelque chose de prémonitoire (ou alors était-ce son visionnage du film Psychose ?). En tout cas, il fallait avouer que sieur Loki avait flanqué une sacrée frousse à Iron Man. « Dites-moi que je nage en plein délire, j'ai dû abuser de la dose de LSD, merde alors, il fait vrai ! » se dit-il en son for intérieur. Ce n'est pas lui qui irait toucher pour vérifier. « Maman, j'te promets, plus jamais de drogue dure avant d'aller dormir. »

Il se morigéna en silence avant d'appliquer à la lettre les directives de sa prof de sophro qui, en deux ans, n'avait jamais accepté de boire un verre en sa fabuleuse compagnie. Il ressortait de cette aventure un poil frustré. Bref, il respira profondément et tenta d'y voir plus clair dans le jeu de l'adversaire. Une dernière hypothèse sembla faire son chemin dans sa tête étourdie : tout ça n'était sans doute qu'un maudit songe dont il s'échapperait bientôt. Surréaliste. Donc amusant. Allez savoir quelle logique il y avait là-dessous.

…Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, mais votre regard lubrique a tendance à se fixer tendancieusement sur le caleçon de l'ami Stark. Voulez-vous le détail des motifs imprimés ? Blanc avec des petites fusées bleues, sex' non ? L'homme viril n'avait pas eu l'intention d'exhiber son corps d'éphèbe au premier venu ; ce qu'il vous faut savoir, c'est que l'idée d'enfiler un T-shirt et un fute ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit à cette heure indécente.

**« Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à toquer avant d'entrer ? Non, je t'assure, ça se fait ! »**

Cela se fait uniquement dans les familles civilisées cela dit. Le Dieu de la Fourberie était-il un être aux manières irréprochables ? Dans une autre vie, assurément. Ses vannes vaseuses ne plaisaient pas à la terre entière, mais elles avaient le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère. Stark fut soulagé d'être capable de se comporter si…normalement. Il n'avait pas perdu la main. Une seconde nature chez lui que de paraître optimiste et rayonnant en plein Apocalypse.

**« C'est gentil d'avoir fait le déplacement seulement pour me chanter une berceuse. Trop généreux de ta part. Tu as eu raison, en outre, de me tirer de mon sommeil du juste. Pour rien au monde je ne t'aurais raté rentrer par effraction à mon domicile. »**

Le ton éternellement badin, l'œil rieur, notre ami était à son aise. Il ne se privait pas pour le montrer à la face du monde, cela pouvait se résumer par : « Eheheh, regardez, j'ai invité Loki chez moi. Même pas peur ! » Il s'octroyait évidemment le fait que Laufeyson se trouvait dans sa Tour.

Le fanfaron, les cheveux ébouriffés et les sens en pagaille, avait la pseudo-nette impression d'être la proie d'une gueule de bois carabinée après avoir dignement fêté le Nouvel An. La dernière fois, il avait foutu le feu à la baraque, les pompiers avaient débarqué et Pepper l'avait boudé pendant quarante-huit heures non stop. Tout ça pour dire qu'il ne pensait pas réitérer la chose…quoique.

Le somnambule se tenait le crâne endolori par sa précédente chute, il se frotta les yeux énergiquement pour secouer la machine qui tournait au ralenti, se pinça deux ou trois fois, histoire de. Un instant plus tard, apparaissant tout sourire, il demanda ce que Monsieur voulait boire, puis il s'empressa de satisfaire ses exigences en un tour de main. Quant à lui, s'il s'écoutait, il prendrait direct une vodka martini extra dry suivie de plusieurs lampées de Porto. Il se contenta d'un whisky, double. Ce qui n'était guère mieux au demeurant.

Se taper une actrice célèbre et bien roulée (prenons Gwyneth Paltrow, un exemple parmi tant d'autres ! …) ou loger l'ennemi numéro un, c'était du pareil au même. Tony ne changeait pas ses…pratiques (ahem). C'est un peu comme s'il invitait son meilleur pote Rhodey à jouer à la console le temps d'une soirée mec, sauf que Loki n'était certainement pas l'ami dont tout l'monde rêve d'avoir dans son salon. Enfin, dans cette situation, il dépassait toutes ses espérances…Ils allaient trinquer, s'improviser une pyjama party, youhou. Pour ce faire, on avait grandement besoin de l'ambiance adéquate. **« Jarvis, envoie la musique ! Ah et je ne tolère aucune protestation. »** Le génie loufoque crut entendre un soupir excédé. Encore un effet de son imagination.

Ce qui était encore, il y a quelques secondes, un salon sophistiqué au top de la modernité avec ses toiles de Pollock, s'était métamorphosé en boîte de nuit privée. La sono diffusait un air bien connu d'AC/DC, une lumière tamisée provenait des spots, conférant à l'ensemble une atmosphère feutrée. L'heure n'était pas à la fête, mais comme chacun le sait, Tony Stark échappait aux saintes règles de la logique et pouvait parfaitement décréter à la minute que le champagne coulerait à flot et que les filles se trémousseraient dans des cages.

Heureusement que Pepper ne participait pas à cette débauche, elle aurait pété une crise en plus des vingt-quatre heures obligatoires où elle ne lui adresserait pas la parole. Tout ça pour de pauvres créatures en détresse venues meubler la pièce…Toutefois, il n'y eut aucune fille ce soir-là. Ce soir très spécial où le beau brun attribua une place sur son canapé à un psychopathe.

**« On trinque ? »**  
Sous-entendu : à la santé de qui ?


	4. Double whisky or a shot ?

_Une suite rien que pour vous avec à l'honneur Loki cette fois. Merci à tous ceux qui nous lisent !_

**LOKI**

Loki trouvait les êtres humains stupides et incompréhensibles, uniquement dignes de son mépris le plus total. Il leur faisait un honneur en descendant sur leur misérable planète pour les gouverner. Ils ne comprenaient pas la chance qu'ils avaient.

Loki méprisait les humains. Mais là, dans cet appartement en haut de la Tour Stark, au milieu de la nuit, seul avec un Tony Stark plus qu'à moitié nu – sérieusement, c'était quoi ces machins bleus ridicules sur son sous-vêtement ridicule ? Stark n'avait-il jamais entendu parler du bon goût et du sens de la dignité ? – il commençait à trouver Tony Stark fascinant. Si, si, fascinant. Les humains observaient les fourmis s'agiter en tous sens après avoir dérangé leur fourmilière, les Lokis observaient un Tony Stark se dépêtrer avec un dieu du mal apparu en catimini, au pied de son lit, durant son sommeil.

_« Jarvis, attaque ! »_ Ah ouais, quand même. Loki daigna lancer un bref regard circulaire autour de lui, de la même façon que, entendant un aboiement ridiculement aigu, il aurait pu chercher un invisible et minuscule yorkshire bondissant autour de lui. Vous disiez ? Quiquequoidontoù est censé l'attaquer ? En sortant d'où ? Il était censé mimer l'effroi ?

Peut-être que les Avengers allaient lui en vouloir d'avoir rendu Tony complètement fou ? C'était pour cela que Loki trouvait Tony fascinant : il portait l'incompréhensibilité et la stupidité inhérentes à l'espèce humaine à leurs paroxysmes. Sa réaction était purement irrationnelle, mais restait divertissante. Loki était un dieu à la recherche de divertissements. Et Tony lui fournissait le pain et les jeux, sans restriction. Parce que l'esprit de Tony avait quand même évoqué sa mère puis, dans la même minute, une jeune femme assez séduisante qui semblait faire du yoga, de la méditation, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Loki ne s'attarda pas à lire plus en avant l'esprit de Tony, de un parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'y faire remarquer – quoique, rien ne devait plus étonner l'humain, puisqu'il prenait bien la visite dans sa chambre. Chambre, esprit...Quelque part dans les neuf royaumes, le degré d'intimité des deux espaces devait être le même.

Mais Loki fuit l'esprit de Tony aussi parce qu'il en avait un peu peur. Cet humain était complètement dérangé. Encore plus que les autres, je veux dire. Et sincèrement, il aurait bien refilé à Tony une ordonnance pour quelques années de yoga et de méditation intensive – oui, Loki avait un jour fait de la méditation. Concentration pour lancer les sorts, tout ça tout ça. - car Tony avait vraiment besoin de... devenir zen. Se calmer, respirer un bon coup, arrêter la drogue. L'Avenger prenait peut-être un peu trop bien, le fait que Loki, individu qui avait essayé de conquérir la terre et l'avait jeté par la fenêtre il y seulement quelques mois, se trouve dans sa chambre en pleine nuit.

En fait, si l'Asgardien ne se méprenait pas sur les expressions humaines, il avait presque l'air content de le voir, d'être là. Amusé. Souriant. Aucun problème. Ce n'était pas normal, ça Loki en était sûr. Iron Man était totalement maboul. _« Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à toquer avant d'entrer ? Non, je t'assure, ça se fait ! »_ Assez maboul pour faire des reproches sur sa manière d'entrer à l'individu qui s'était introduit chez lui au beau milieu de la nuit, sans y être le moins du monde invité, ou bienvenu.

Loki aurait pu facilement répliquer quelque chose comme : j'ai été abandonné à la naissance, j'ai pas de maman ou ta mère à toi ne t'as pas appris à t'habiller devant des inconnus, mais non. « Odin n'est pas mon père »et « Thor n'est pas mon frère », étaient des jeux pour enfants de 6 à 11 mois sourds et aveugles... Maman... Maman Frigga, c'était pas pareil. Pas touche à Maman Frigga, non mais ho. Le dieu de la fourberie réfléchit quelques instants, avant de répliquer tranquillement :

**« Techniquement, non, elle m'a jamais appris ça. ...Et de toute manière, je ne suis pas sûr que Mr Iron Man soit le mieux placé pour me donner des leçons de savoir-vivre. Si j'avais toqué, tu m'aurais fermé la porte au nez, ce qui n'est pas franchement plus poli... »**

Asgard n'était pas hyper dingue des portes d'une manière générale, ils préféraient les grands couloirs pleins de draperies/statues/courants d'air, idéaux pour écouter les affaires des autres. Lesquelles portes qu'Asgard comptaient, étaient énormes, dorées, lourdes, royales, rien en commun avec celles de cette Tour. Et puis, non, maman lui avait appris à se faire annoncer et à attendre que trois ou quatre gardes poussent devant lui les portes trop lourdes pour un seul homme.

_« C'est gentil d'avoir fait le déplacement seulement pour me chanter une berceuse. Trop généreux de ta part. Tu as eu raison, en outre, de me tirer de mon sommeil du juste. Pour rien au monde je ne t'aurais raté rentrer par effraction à mon domicile. »_ Stark était-il en train d'insinuer qu'il était sa nourrice ? Sa petite maman chérie peut-être, qui venait lui chanter une berceuse ou lui raconter une jolie petite histoire où les gentils gagnent toujours ?

Pire, était-il sincèrement en train d'insinuer qu'il dormait du sommeil du juste ? Botter les fesses de un ou deux méchants suffisait donc à racheter la mauvaise conscience d'un trafiquant d'armes ? Ou alors Tony n'avait pas de conscience. Beaucoup plus crédible. Loki s'autorisa un sourire moqueur :

**« Pourquoi, tu veux que je te borde, Stark ? Tu veux un petit câlin de bonne nuit peut-être ? »**

Il haussa les épaules et lui jeta un regard de reproche, comme piqué dans son honneur qu'Iron man ait pu sous-entendre qu'il ne soit qu'un vulgaire voyou cambrioleur qui s'amuserait à entrer par effraction, en brisant les vitres et rentrant par les fenêtres. Pas son style. Beaucoup trop vulgaire pour Loki Laufey-Odin-son. Il ne pourrait jamais s'abaisser à de telles pratiques.

**« Je ne suis pas entré par effraction. Tout est intact. »**

Loki suivait son hôte en caleçon, l'observant avec curiosité. Le beau gosse philanthrope avait une sale tête réveillé en sursaut – ce qui n'était pas le cas de Loki, ah la magie (et surtout l'orgueil), vous n'imaginez pas tout ce qu'elle peut faire pour vous - .

Il se frottait les yeux, comme Thor lorsqu'il était enfant et que Loki venait le réveiller au milieu de la nuit pour aller casser quelque chose dans le palais. Sauf que Thor faisait cette bouille à 8 ans, et que Stark était censé être plus vieux. En théorie, parce qu'an niveau des actes, il n'atteignait pas les huit années. L'Asgardien nota dans un coin de sa tête que l'humain semblait un peu masochiste, à se pincer la peau tout seul sans arrêt. Pourquoi se faire ça volontairement ? Et pourtant, cela poussa Stark à lui adresser un grand sourire et lui proposer à boire.

Quand on vous disait que les humains étaient faits pour souffrir et être dominés, la preuve. Loki le regarda sans rien dire leur verser deux whiskys et prit le sien avec un sourire . Tout se passait beaucoup mieux que selon ses prévisions – okay, il n'en avait fait aucune, étant venu là sur un coup de tête, mais s'il avait dû en avoir une ou deux, il aurait plutôt parier pour un Iron Man glapissant d'effroi, un ou deux coups de poings bien placés et totalement inutiles, une chouinerie pour appeler ses petits camarades... Non franchement, il préférait de loin cette version.

Et on ne disait jamais non à un whisky. Surtout pas à un bon whisky. Surtout servi par Tony Stark, qui avait les moyens de ne pas lui servir de la camelote. En fait, Loki envisageait de s'installer jusqu'à avoir pillé la cave à whisky de Stark.

_« Jarvis, envoie la musique ! Ah et je ne tolère aucune protestation. »_ Oui oui, Loki avait soupiré et levé les yeux au plafond en entendant parler de la musique. Nooooon, pas ça. Scregueueuenen. Encore de la musique ? C'était une manie humaine de créer obligatoirement un fond sonore désagréable ? Ils essayaient de faire quoi ? L'empêcher de dominer leur monde en mettant de la musique ignoble un peu partout ? « Rentre pas ici, Loki, on a de la musique » ? «Ce monde n'est pas pour toi, leurs habitants ont des goûts de chiotte » ? Cela lui donnait plutôt envie de conquérir Midgard et d'envoyer par le fond tout appareil susceptible de produire du son. Et de pendre haut et court les musiciens, pour faire bonne mesure. Rien ne vaut un bon avertissement pour calmer les petits malins.

Loki s'installa dans le canapé le plus proche, sincèrement étonné par la musique que diffusait les hauts parleurs (bien moins détestable que celle qu'avait mis l'humain agaçant dans un bar, ou que celle qu'il avait déjà entendu filtrer par des fenêtres ouvertes – engendrant des envies de génocide féroce au dieu -) et par la douceur du coussin sous ses fesses. Ce canapé était vraiment confortable. Les canapés d'Asgard étaient trop en or pour mériter le même adjectif. Les guerriers ne se reposent pas, les guerriers ne s'assoient pas langoureusement dans un canapé un verre à la main. Et c'était vraiment dommage.

_« On trinque ? »_ Mais oui bien, sûr. Loki eut un petit rire tout à fait moqueur et narquois, mais tendit néanmoins son verre. Trinquer, il savait. Boire et faire la fête étaient deux des trois occupations principales des Asgardiens (la première étant : découper les habitants des univers voisins et lointains en morceaux et ramener quelques trophées et têtes coupées au palais pour se vanter de leur virilité et force, pour ensuite pratiquer la quatrième activité favorite des Asgardiens, aka. la copulation.)

Souvent, trinquer à Asgard incluait le bris du récipient et le renversement du liquide sur soi, du fait du trop grand enthousiasme du barbare en chef – Thor, pour ceux qui ne suivent pas – aussi Loki avait pris l'habitude d'éviter. Mais avec Tony, pas de problème. Il eut une moue amusée :

**« Aux vengeurs et à leur réussite éclatante ? Si si, ne fais pas le modeste, vous étiez grandioses. Moins que moi mais... A ma future revanche ? »**

Le sourire de Loki s'étira un peu plus. **« A cette belle nuit étoilée ? A ton caleçon... fièrement décoré ? A nos retrouvailles émouvantes au saut du lit ? Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé sans moi, Stark ? »**

Parfaitement à l'aise avec la situation irrationnelle dans laquelle il était plongé jusqu'au cou, Loki ôta son célèbre casque cornu pour le déposer nonchalamment sur le sol près du canapé. Il se laissa ensuite aller plus confortablement dans le canapé, toisant Tony d'un regard amusé en sirotant son verre. Oh oui, il allait bien s'amuser.


	5. Highway to love

_Roulements de tambours…une suite encore plus délirante (si c'est possible) ! J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus, on part de plus en plus en live…_

**TONY**

_Une demi-heure et un shot de liqueur plus tard..._

Le regard vitreux et la gorge en feu, Anthony Stark se sentait mieux que jamais. Les bouteilles vides éparses s'allongeaient paresseusement sur les tapis persans.

Bougre de circuit intégré défectueux, il avait bu à jeun, le truc à ne pas faire en général, mais Dieu que c'était bon ! Il se sentait Tony-Tout-Puissant. Ça vous donnait une putain d'haleine et ça vous transformait en Bob Marley intégriste semi hippie en moins de deux.

Son taux d'alcoolémie atteignait des sommets, raflait des records olympiques jamais égalés. C'était mieux que la dope. Il lui semblait avoir une double dose d'euphorie en intraveineuse. Ne faites pas ça chez vous les enfants, c'est Tonton Tony qui vous le préconise.

Il savait ce qui l'attendait au tournant ; s'il ne faisait pas un coma éthylique dans un quart d'heure, ce serait un miracle du Saint Esprit, de Jean, Luc, Jacques ou Marco Polo et tous ces déglingués à qui il ne savait se vouer. Les saints de Stark avaient des noms nettement plus charmants et aguicheurs, du genre Jack Daniel's, Captain Morgan, Desperados, Guinness, Budweiser etc.

Il avait envie de danser, de monter sur les tables, d'enlever son caleçon et de le jeter à la tête de son invité, de péter la baraque, de faire le fou quoi. Le manque de sa chérie n'aidant pas à arranger les choses, il lui fallait absolument un ersatz...mais quoi ?! QUOI, bordel ?!

De toute manière, il ne risquait rien présentement. Loki était là pour veiller sur lui, n'est-ce pas ? C'était son meilleur (récemment baptisé) nouveau copain.

On peut jouer avec Loki. On peut rigoler avec Loki. On peut faire des bêtises avec Loki. Loki est doux. Loki est frais, mais Loki n'est pas très pratique. On se lève tous pour Lo-ki ! Ouaiiiis ! Méga ovation. Free hugs. Loki il dit jamais rien parce qu'il est a-do-ra-ble ! La meilleure baby-sitter que je connaisse.

Ce dernier était vautré dans son canapé de luxe. « Vautré » n'est pas exactement le terme approprié ; ce roi de seconde zone raflé au poteau par son nigaud de frérot – le bien nommé Thorinou-Chou – avait pris ses aises bien qu'il lui restât un balai au mauvais endroit qui le rendait...frigo-rigide. Frigide. Y'a des traitements et ça s'appelle Viagra, ah non, oups, pardon. On s'égare un peu là.

_« Si j'avais toqué, tu m'aurais fermé la porte au nez, ce qui n'est pas franchement plus poli... »_ persifla le pote à Starky qui secoua frénétiquement du chef pour nier l'évidence en levant les mains avec son air le plus innocent du monde : **« Moi ? Jamais ! »**

Il haussa les épaules et le laissa poursuivre leur rendez-vous galant. Il manquait plus que les chandelles et les violons larmoyants pour parfaire le décor, mais on pouvait encore s'arranger…

Pendant qu'il cuvait (ou pas), il écouta vaguement Loki débiter ses phrases rhétoriques à la noix. Ce dieu lui brisait les c...mais sa répartie valait le détour. Certes, son éloquence lui rappelait la sienne à s'y méprendre, n'empêche…

_« Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé sans moi, Stark ? »_ Là, quelque chose fit « tilt ! » dans sa tête. Une ampoule s'alluma, grésilla, surchauffa. Mr Laufeyson venait de toucher une corde sensible, allez savoir laquelle…

**« Ouais, t'es du genre irremplaçable et inoubliable mon p'tit Loki. Ça te dérange si j'te demande un autographe ? J'aimerais l'encadrer et l'accrocher au-dessus de mon lit. J'ai eu un énorme coup de cœur pour toi la première fois que je t'ai vu t'agenouiller devant moi. C'était…pfiou…grandiose. T'étais beau comme un dieu. »**

Large sourire rayonnant d'une joie simulée à 200%. Ce n'était que le prologue, attendez, l'ami Stark comptait bien persévérer dans la Grande Déconnade.

Toujours assis dans un fauteuil face à son interlocuteur surnaturel avec son caleçon-layette, il croisa les bras et se gratta pensivement le menton avec beaucoup trop de décontraction et riva ses pupilles chocolat dans celles d'un vert sournois.

**« J'dois dire que…y'a une chose qui m'échappe là. C'est drôle mais…entre nous, toi et moi ça ne marchera jamais. T'es pas mon genre, on le sait tous les deux. Y'a plein de types comme Thor qui t'aiment si t'as besoin d'affection. On n'est pas trop de la même euh…orientation. J'suis le Bien, t'es le Mal, c'est comme ça, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. La Terre ne s'arrêtera pas de tourner pour autant. Hum...Je peux comprendre que tu convoites ma Tour, j'veux dire, elle est juste paaarfaite. Si t'es venu pour la relooker, pas de souci. J'avoue qu'on est pareil toi et moi, là-dessus en tout cas, de vraies petites divas, c'est pour ça que...que je…** (ça reste coincé dans sa gorge) **…je t'aime bien au fond. Après réflexion, on peut…juste…rester bons amis. »**

Il l'a dit ? Il l'a vraiment dit ? Non, pas possible ! Iron Man confia qu'il aimait son ennemi. Syndrome de Stockholm quand tu nous tiens…

Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il venait de sortir la phrase bateau d'après rupture, le « restons amis ». La chose à laquelle chacun et chacune pense en ce moment même c'est : ils n'ont jamais été ensemble, c'est quoi ce binz ?

Clin d'œil complice et petite moue adorable comme lorsqu'il avait annoncé à Pepper qu'il avait depuis longtemps pensé à lui léguer l'entreprise de son père. Le génie milliardaire bienheureux se leva en chancelant pour resservir son hôte de marque. Le président lui-même n'aurait pas été mieux accueilli.

Sur le comptoir, il trouva un post-it de Pepper exigeant qu'il ne force pas trop sur la bouteille...woups ! Trop tard. Cela lui fit l'effet d'une poêle reçue en pleine tête. Si sa bien-aimée avait été là, elle l'aurait étripé et privé de sortie pendant trois mois.

Quand il revint vers le sourire sardonique du dieu fourbe, Tony eut un temps d'arrêt dans lequel il plongea dans un délire inintelligible où les mots : _« Pepper...solitude...manque...Pepper (encore)...mais Jarvis... »_ ressortaient sur une toile de fond pathétique.

Il n'était plus capable d'aligner une seule pensée cohérente. C'était en quelque sorte le début de la fin. Il ponctua son discours par des gestes d'ivrogne patenté.

**« C'est aussi pour ça que...j'aimerais te demander une faveur, tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ? Dans un rêve, on peut tout se permettre après tout... »**

Que...QUOI ?! Loki se métamorphosant soudain en ange gardien, en Abbé Pierre, Jésus Christ et pacotilles ? Il ne manquerait plus qu'on lui décerne le prix Nobel de la paix, tiens !

Coopérer avec l'ennemi ? L'orgueil démesuré et la fierté farouche de l'Asgardien ne le permettraient jamais.

Tony fixait ses pieds tout penaud, n'osant pas croiser le regard acéré de son invité surprise. Il passait du coq à l'âne, du mouton au loup, de la haine à l'amour fou. _WTF_.

Sa figure évoquait celle d'un chiot mouillé. Son air désespéré vous fendait l'âme. Dictateurs, mégalos, sado-psychopathes ne pouvaient pas résister à tant de mélo-tragédie-chou.


	6. Vade Retro Starkanas

**LOKI**

Loki observait le stock d'alcool descendre et l'énergie de Stark monter en flèche. Lui finissait tranquillement son premier verre, alors que Stark avait fini le sien et poursuivait avec un shot de liqueur. En une demi-heure, à jeûn et au milieu de la nuit, c'était plutôt un bon score.

Quant à lui, il était encore assez frais pour savourer la vision des effets sur Iron Man. De fer, de fer... l'alcool faisait couiner ses articulations, oui !

Règle numéro une : ne jamais tomber ivre mort dans le salon d'un ennemi déclaré. Tony Stark n'avait pas exactement la posture d'un ennemi, mais la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés en tête à tête, Loki l'avait balancé par la fenêtre même si monsieur Stark s'en était tiré sans une égratignure, ça ne ressemblait quand même pas à une déclaration d'inimité.

Même si Loki aimait bien l'humain.  
Il était drôle. Il lui ressemblait un peu, si on omettait son envie de le ramener manu militari à Asgard et de faire capoter ses plans, ce qui n'était pas très aimable de sa part.

Bref. Ne jamais tomber ivre mort, sans défense et aussi nu et inoffensif qu'un bébé jotun laissé dans la neige devant quelqu'un qui pourrait vous vouloir du mal. Ni devant quiconque en fait.

Loki était fort au fait de toutes les plaisanteries douteuses que l'on peut faire sur un individu fin saoul : il les avait toutes testées sur son demeuré de frère.

Quelques nouvelles idées fleurissaient dans son esprit malade en observant le caleçon de Stark. Le dieu de la fourberie se demandait quel effet celui-ci aurait, accroché sur le joli panneau lumineux de la Tour Stark. Elle serait ainsi bien plus à l'image de son constructeur.

Il se sentait presque coupable. Si si. Peut-être. Durant un bref instant. Dans une bouffée délirante induite par quelques gorgées d'alcool. Si l'on observait la scène d'un point de vue extérieur et que l'on échangeait Stark avec une jeune fille dans le même appareil – aka en petite culotte et gloussant dans son verre – Loki ressemblait à un pervers polymorphe psychopathe qui souhaitait abuser de la vertu sa proie inconsciente.

Par bonheur, la vertu de Stark était signalée absente depuis belle lurette et Loki vivait parfaitement bien le fait d'être un psychopathe. Mais ils étaient presque dans un post-rendez-vous-viens-chez-moi-boire-un-verre-mets-toi-à-l'aise-mets-toi-en-caleçon-ridicule. Il aurait suffi de commencer par un dîner romantique à la place du whisky et cela aurait signé le passage de Starky dans le camp ennemi.

Mais non, ils étaient des mâles virils et s'enfilaient de l'alcool qui leur cramait la gorge à trois heures du matin dans un appartement désert, hanté par une voix sérieuse. Cela préfigurait autant de catastrophes que la configuration précédente cependant. Ou plus.

Stark délirait, dans un monde et un état second. Loki allait finir par lui fracasser le crâne sur la table...pardon, l'endormir délicatement et le laisser suffoquer sous ses couvertures...pardon, le mettre au lit sans dessert ni digestif.

Tony lui foutait un peu les jetons au passage. Une grosse guêpe venait de piquer Stark dans l'arrière-train, incitant Loki à gober le fond de son verre par mesure de précaution. Il allait en avoir besoin. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait encore ?

_« Ouais, t'es du genre irremplaçable et inoubliable mon p'tit Loki. […] J'ai eu un énorme coup de cœur pour toi la première fois que je t'ai vu t'agenouiller devant moi. C'était…pfiou…grandiose. T'étais beau comme un dieu. » _

Gloups gloups, jetez Loki par la fenêtre, ils n'étaient pas dans un rêve produit par l'imagination délirante de Stark, mais dans une hallucination mégalomane de l'asgardien.

Sur la face réjouie de Stark s'étendait un immense sourire, trop grand pour être honnête. Loki lui rendit exactement le même, un grand sourire qui allait d'une oreille à l'autre, montrant autant de dents qu'un animal sauvage s'apprêtant à vous lacérer la gorge à coup de prémolaires.

Chez le dieu fourbe, les risettes ressemblaient beaucoup à des grimaces, voire à des menaces. Mais l'ambiance était conviviale, détendue, amicale, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils s'adoraient, pas de sourires mesquins ici voyons ! Loki eut un léger moment de blocage, restant coincé alors qu'il cherchait à se souvenir de quand est-ce qu'il avait bien pu s'agenouiller devant Stark. Il n'avait aucune mémoire de ça. Vraiment, en toute honnêteté. A la limite, il était tombé devant Stark, mais pas à ses pieds, ça non.

Il toussota, s'étouffant à moitié avec sa petite lampée d'alcool à la simple idée de s'agenouiller devant un Avenger. Plutôt s'agenouiller devant Odin.

Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, Tony avait reprit son souffle et s'était remis à lui faire une déclaration d'amour. _« J'dois dire que…y'a une chose qui m'échappe là. C'est drôle mais…entre nous, toi et moi ça ne marchera jamais. T'es pas mon genre, on le sait tous les deux. […] On n'est pas trop de la même euh…orientation. J'suis le Bien, t'es le Mal, c'est comme ça, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. La Terre ne s'arrêtera pas de tourner pour autant. Hum...Je peux comprendre que tu convoites ma Tour, j'veux dire, elle est juste paaarfaite. Si t'es venu pour la relooker, pas de souci. J'avoue qu'on est pareil toi et moi, là-dessus en tout cas, de vraies petites divas, c'est pour ça que...que je…_

Ici,Tony émit un bruit de grenouille que l'on écrase d'un coup de talon d'une belle botte en cuir – oui, tout à fait semblable aux admirables bottes de Loki, qu'il devrait faire cirer par un esclave d'ailleurs, merci de lui rappeler.

Ce bruit était ravissant, car 1, il lui donnait envie d'écraser la tête de Stark sous sa charmante botte – dès qu'elle sera cirée – et c'était toujours une vision réconfortante, mais aussi car 2, il lui permit de lutter contre sa momentanée envie de suicide.

_« __…je t'aime bien au fond. Après réflexion, on peut…juste…rester bons amis. »_ Rester bons amis ?

Quoi ? Qui que quoi dont où ? Depuis quand ils étaient amis ? A son avis, il devait avoir un problème avec le casque d'Iron Man, il n'absorbait pas assez les chocs. Loki eut un sourire blasé, lissant son manteau d'un air très occupé alors que Tony se levait pour se diriger vers le bar.

« Tony, Tony, je suis navré de te rappeler l'effroyable réalité, mais le seul moment où j'ai pu m'agenouiller devant toi était lors de ton dernier rêve érotique de gamin frustré. Et encore, j'ai un sacré doute, c'est très out of character comme idée. Je suis (Loki lui livra un petit sourire complaisant ) un dieu après tout. »

Le sourire du dieu se figea et ses yeux regardèrent soudain le plafond avec désespoir. Rien ne lui serait épargné, bébé Stark faisait sa crise.

_« Pepper...solitude...manque...Pepper (encore)...mais Jarvis... » _

Il bredouillait, perdu au milieu de son salon face à un dieu malfaisant en cavale. Il attendait quoi ? Un câlin ?

Certes, Loki était sans doute l'un des mieux à même de comprendre à quelle extrémité le chagrin, la solitude et la dépression peuvent vous conduire. Mais personne n'avait fait de câlin à Loki, Loki n'allait faire de câlins à personne. Na.

« Pathétique. » Laissa-t-il tomber, un sourcil levé avec incompréhension.

C'était ça, la crème de la crème de l'humanité ? Le super-héros de la terre ? Le vengeur masqué sauvant veuve et orphelin ? La vache. Déception.

Tony l'ignora tout occupé à lever vers lui des yeux suppliants, dignes de son frère adoré._ « C'est aussi pour ça que...j'aimerais te demander une faveur, tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ? Dans un rêve, on peut tout se permettre après tout... » _

Loki le regarde, un peu curieux. Stark fixait ses pieds nus – il allait attraper froid, songea distraitement le Jotun. Les avengers étaient-ils capables de l'accuser d'un coup monté si l'un des leurs mourrait soudainement d'une pneumonie ? – Stark les fixait avec une attention douloureuse.

Le génie lui demandait une faveur. Quelqu'un de sensé aurait pu réaliser que cela commençait à sentir le roussi et qu'il était grand temps de foutre le camp. Raté.

Et maintenant il était là, on avait véritablement l'impression qu'il venait de tuer les parents, le chiot de Stark avant de lui briser le cœur et d'engloutir ses réserves de cheeseburgers. Il était méchant okay. Mais actuellement il n'avait rien fait de mal... Enfin. Il n'avait pas remarqué.

Une faveur.  
Cela pouvait être n'importe quoi. Il pouvait lui demander de sauter par la fenêtre, se planter un poignard quelque part, rentrer faire un câlin à son frère, se raser le crâne...

Tout était possible avec lui, mais les deux dernières propositions étaient hors de question. Ça se voyait sur sa petite tête, il avait une bêtise en tête.

Stark était l'Avenger of mischief. Il devait être pénible à vivre. Mais s'il disait non, il ne saurait jamais ce que c'était, et Loki était curieux comme un chat. Il hocha la tête et s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour répondre favorablement à l'humain imbibé.

Loki avait alors la bouche entrouverte, prêt à rétorquer quelque réplique cinglante et sans doute éminemment spirituelle, lorsque Tony Stark lui en boucha un coin, comme aurait sans doute dit un humain mal éduqué – or Loki n'était ni humain, ni mal éduqué, merci maman Frigga, aussi il se contenta de rester bouche bée et abasourdi, se demandant quel méchant avait frappé fort sur la tête de Stark pour qu'il en arrive à là.

Cependant, Stark était un violeur. Il porterait plainte.

« J'en conviens, nous ne sommes pas de la même orientation. Et il ne faut jamais croire les magazines peoples. »

Loki émit une grimace et gémit d'un air outré et malheureux alors qu'il se faisait malmener. Mais sa plainte mourrait sous l'initiative indécente et audacieuse du playboy. Misère de misère. Pourquoi était-il sorti de sa prison, déjà ?

« J'ignorais que vous avions déjà atteint la deuxième base, Tony Stark, ai-je manqué un rendez-vous galant ? Surtout, s'il te prend l'envie soudaine de m'embrasser, abstiens-toi. Et si tu pleures ou me touche les fesses je t'étrangle et je redécore ta tour avec tes organes. Suis-je clair ou tu veux un exemple ? »

L'air béat, les yeux fermés, Anthony Edward Stark était aussi bourré que mal réveillé. Loki espérait que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar.

Anthony Edward Stark s'était jeté à son cou. Anthony Edward Stark avait les bras autour de Loki. Anthony Edward Stark avait son nez puant près de son cou. Anthony Edward Stark l'enlaçait dans une étreinte collante digne de Thor. Loki Odin-Laufeyson allait vomir. Sur Anthony Edward Stark, très probablement.

Loki avait un gros problème de manque d'affection et de relations paternelles, mais au vu des derniers évènements, Stark devait avoir aussi quelques gros traumatismes en stock. Il était tout bleu, lui, au moins, il avait une raison d'être triste.

Loki Odin-Laufeyson était tout raide. Il attendit un moment que ça passe, congelé sur place par l'hypothèse même d'un câlin. Il aurait dû hurler, rejeter Stark et lui fracasser le crâne contre le premier meuble à proximité.

Cela lui aurait sûrement fait beaucoup de bien. Cependant, les neurones de Loki venaient de subir une panne majeure. Dans sa tête, une seule pensée : partouslesdieux-ohmondieu-papavientmechercher-thorreviens-jesaispas-questcequil-sepasse-j'aipeur-jeveuxm'en-disluidepartir-pitié-jeveuxm'enfuir.

Sans penser une seule seconde à remuer le plus petit orteil ou fibre magique.

Comme cela ne passait pas, Loki se décida à agir et leva la main : elle resta suspendue un instant en l'air, ses doigts s'ouvrant et se refermant dans le vide, comme s'il se demandait s'il devait tapoter l'épaule de l'individu ou la lui déboîter.

Le dieu décida de la poser très timidement sur ladite épaule, prêt à la retirer/arracher l'épaule. Mon dieu que la chair asgardienne était immonde. Il regrettait déjà son geste.

Il leva la main. La reposa. La releva. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était actuellement en train de tapoter l'épaule d'Iron Man d'un air réconfortant qu'il se décida à la poser pour de bon...pour détacher Stark de lui, ou du moins essayer.

Il s'accrochait le crustacé. Le ton de Loki était parfaitement indifférent, même si ses grands yeux s'agitaient dans tous les sens, affolés :

« Tu devrais te laver Stark. Et me lâcher. Immédiatement. Tu te rappelles ? Grand méchant loup, pas gentille petite humaine. »


	7. Requiem for a nightmare

_L'ultime chapitre de cette fic. Merci à tous pour les reviews et surtout d'avoir suivi nos délires…_

**TONY**

La loi universelle dit bien qu'il y a un début et une fin à toutes choses. Or, je crois que cette règle ne s'appliquait pas à l'ami Stark ici présent ou peu présent, au choix.

Une langueur orgasmique entravait le moindre de ses mouvements. Un nuage noir avait recouvert ses pupilles dilatées.

Il planait dans un brouillard incertain. Si incertain que son plus grand rival de tous les temps, de tous les espaces et de toutes les galaxies, trous noirs et big bang compris, venait de se transformer en mouton.

Et tout ce que captait Tony, c'étaient ses bêlements plaintifs. Ça s'emmêlait gravement dans sa tête. Le système nerveux devait être sens dessus dessous.

Ses fonctions cognitives supérieures à la moyenne en temps normal venaient de chuter carrément, passant du génie insolent au bébé attardé avec un chromosome Y manquant.

Tout ça pour dire qu'il serait fort raisonnable de mettre tout ce beau monde au lit, bien au chaud, en compagnie d'une berceuse jarvisienne et de panda Loki, THE panda de tous les pandas, doux au toucher.

Oubliée l'ironie claquante de la langue de serpent face à lui, oubliées ces histoires de mythes nordiques qui se baladent librement sans qu'on ne leur dise jamais rien (eh oui, pas de permis de vol ou de téléportation, bande de salops), agrémentant de surcroît leurs propos de termes antiques et désuets, adieu les casques cornus et les peaux de bête, bon vent !

L'auteur écrit sous ecstasy, c'est bien normal.

Nous disions donc que le célébrissime Iron Man avait l'air partagé entre fiction et réalité.

_« Tony, je suis navré de te rappeler l'effroyable réalité, mais le seul moment où j'ai pu m'agenouiller devant toi était lors de ton dernier rêve érotique de gamin frustré. »_

Le pauvre type qui tentait de communiquer avec lui (tenez, essayez un peu pour voir de parler aux martiens…) était inaudible pour une oreille humaine aussi dégénérée que celle de notre alcoolo de service.

Ahlala il se sent toujours obligé de se faire royalement remarquer.

_« rêve…érotique… »_

Hein ? Quoi ? Sursaut de lucidité rapprochée. Il n'y avait rien à comprendre, pour lui c'était très clair, pour nous, un peu moins.

Il répondit de sa voix pâteuse qu'il croyait encore suave et séduisante, mais qui était affreusement déconnectée et heurtée par moment.

**« dsqjkergnsb…yeu…que…pas…d'ça entr'nous…veux pas…qu'on croit…qu'j'couche…vec…un bouc »**

Traduction très insuffisante : « je ne suis pas zoophile, va te faire foutre Loki, si tu veux coucher, cherche-toi un meilleur appât, j'suis pas un mec facile, faut pas croire, j'me laisse pas embobiner comme ça, puis d'abord y'a Pepper dans ma vie, donc fais pas chier maintenant ! »

Ou quelque chose d'approchant. Ses propos se délitaient de manière exponentielle à mesure que les secondes trépassaient.

Starky déblatérait toujours autant de sacrées conneries.

Il donnait du « faux frère », à Loki, du « vieille canaille » et autres surnoms affectifs inoubliables (biquette, bouquinette, chèvre-feuillette, mon agneau surgelé etc. je vous passe les détails). Il déformait tous les propos de son interlocuteur de manière cocasse.

Au lieu de _« Tu devrais te laver Stark. Et me lâcher. Immédiatement. » _Il eut la vague impression de saisir : _« Tu devrais te branler Stark. Et me lécher. Immédiatement. »_ Cette interprétation délurée n'était certainement pas du goût de sieur Loki.

Puis l'instant sublime qu'on n'attendait plus tant il traînait – erreur scénaristique sans doute – arrive à point nommé.

Tony Stark avait déjà goûté à la folie furieuse, buvant jusqu'à la lie, mais ce geste inconsidéré, dénué pourtant de tension sexuelle exutoire, incroyablement innocent et désintéressé pour qui veut le croire, ramena tous ses esprits à notre illustre bonhomme.

Le câlin du siècle. Le câlin de la victoire, de la paix et patatra ! Hourra ! On va se fumer un joint dans l'arrière-boutique ?

Ce corps glacial contre lui le fit réagir comme un choc de chaise électrique foireux. Méchant loup. Alerte verte. Mère Grand qu'il a mangée, moi chaperon rouge et or croqué.

Mince alors. Et la galette ? Et le petit pot de beurre ? Shut up.

Tony venait d'enlacer plus ou moins amoureusement son ennemi juré. Gosh. S'pèce d'hérétique.

Il le serra un peu plus fort à la manière d'un Thor en rut just for fun et histoire de voir s'il était réel, si ce n'était pas qu'un hologramme (pâle copie de l'original) ou l'entreprise merdique d'un cerveau en perdition.

En l'occurrence, le sien.

**« COUPAIN ! »**

Hop là, sa main adroite et expérimentée dans ce domaine glissa sous le vêtement de cuir, s'insinua subrepticement (ou pas !), continua son petit chemin, s'interrompit brutalement.

Au moment même où l'emprise de notre protagoniste enivré se relâcha d'un poil, le dieu fourbe disparut sans laisser aucune trace de son passage.

Soulevant du vide dans sa main, Stark haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

Et maintenant…**black out**.

_I wanna be drunk when I wake up  
On the right side of the wrong bed_

Il est étalé à même le sol, sa bave séchée collant au parquet. Sur le moment, il n'a aucun souvenir, juste quelques bribes malfaisantes.

Fucking mal de crâne. Tony remarque les bouteilles vides, son peu d'apparat actuel et surtout, le bazar qu'il a dû entraîner dans sa chute spontanée.

**« Jar' ? Tu peux me repasser l'enregistrement de hier soir ?  
- Début ou fin de soirée, monsieur ?  
- Repasse tout.  
- Bien, monsieur. »**

Tout est a priori normal…il passe du temps dans son atelier, il fait sa petite promenade nocturne, puis il va se coucher.

Tout va bien jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne peur à l'écoute de son cri de fillette. Dans l'ombre, on voit se dessiner la silhouette maléfique de Loki.

Et là, sa mémoire ne flanche plus. Tout lui revient d'un coup. C'était donc vrai, il n'avait pas rêvé. Les questions se bousculent au portillon.

Tout ça n'est plus de son ressort. S'il devait revoir un jour Loki en petite tenue ?

L'histoire nous le dira.


End file.
